Coquetear
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: –Eso, linda, se llama coquetear con gracia, elegancia y sutileza. –Le dijo como si estuviera dando una clase de coqueteos.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

* * *

Maxwell Nott siempre fue un chico reservado, solitario pero nunca pensó en encontrarse en su vida con una chica como Lily Potter y ese temperamento de los mil demonios que solía salir a flote al hacerla enojar. Para su mala suerte se había encariñado fácilmente con la pequeña pelirroja, ella era diferente y no solo por el hecho de haber quedado seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes, ella era tan especial que no encontraba palabras para poder describirla.

Muchos rumores se corrían en Hogwarts como: que mantenían una relación secreta, que tal vez debía enamorarla como parte de un plan macabro, y otras tantas estupideces que no se había gastado en escuchar. Ellos solo eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos y no había nada más allá de eso como otros pensaban.

Él no era ciego y notaba la atención que Scorpius Malfoy le prestaba a Lily, aunque esta parecía ignorar la presencia del chico, y le era irónica la situación porque un año atrás Lily hubiera muerto por recibir un poco de esa atención que recibía ahora e ignoraba.

Obviamente, como buen amigo, se lo había comentado a la chica que saltó a reírse como desquiciada.

–Es una locura. –Opino ella aun riéndose.

Maxwell la miro seriamente dándole a entender que no era una broma.

–Vamos, Lils, ambos sabemos que aquellos tontos y repulsivos sentimientos siguen habitando dentro de ti. –Susurro porque la bibliotecaria ya los estaba mirando reprobatoriamente. –Te conozco. –Agrego abriendo otro libro.

Luego solo el sonido de la pluma rasgar los pergaminos se escuchaba, la duda ya estaba sembrada en Lily porque podía engañar a Lía al decir que ya no sentía nada por el rubio pero no podía engañar a Maxwell que la conocía como la misma palma de su mano. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber logrado olvidarse del Malfoy.

–Vale. Lo admito, sigo enamorada de ese idiota. –Confeso cerrando con fuerza el libro. –Sigue clavado aquí. –Señalo a la altura de su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón.

Y Maxwell, con esa sonrisa en la que enseñaba todos los dientes y era solo exclusiva para Lily comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Se rasco la nuca y paso una mano por sus cabellos caoba alborotándolos.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Conquistarlo? –Cuestiono sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino.

–Que va, Max, yo no sé cómo se hace eso.

Y la bibliotecaria termino por sacarlos de la biblioteca por charlar en voz alta, quejándose de la señora con aspecto de necesitada según como comento Maxwell sonriendo siguieron el camino que conducía a la sala de los menesteres.

Al doblar por uno de los tantos pasillos a Lily se le cayeron algunos libros al suelo, quejándose por ser tan patosa se agacho para levantarlos y cuando ya los había recogido todos se encontró con Malfoy observándola.

–Malfoy. –Lo saludo la pelirroja tratando de no tartamudear.

Y cuando Scorpius abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle el saludo una chica de Gryffindor apareció de la nada y le dio un golpe llamando la atención del rubio. Maxwell rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

– ¿No te he hecho daño? –Pregunto ella sonriéndole afablemente.

Lily se levantó y pasó a su lado ocultando las manos que las tenía cerradas en puños. Arrastro a su amigo hasta el final del pasillo y cuando ya nadie podía observarlos la chica Potter revoleo su libro de historia con fuerza contra la pared.

–Oye que la pared no te ha hecho nada.

–Idiota, salida de un burdel, ramera de cuarta… -Susurraba con rabia Lily intentando no lanzar algún otro libro. – ¡¿No te he hecho daño?! –Imito con ese tono de burla la voz chillona de la chica.

Maxwell le paso un brazo por los hombros y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

–Eso, linda, se llama coquetear con gracia, elegancia y sutileza. –Le dijo como si estuviera dando una clase de coqueteos.

– ¿Eso? –Pregunto ella entre extrañada y asombrada. –Vaya entonces no creo poder coquetear ni con el calamar gigante. –Se lamentó entre risitas ahogadas.

El chico negó con la cabeza y la carcajada que largo se escuchó hasta el campo de Quidditch. Era cierto, Lily no podría coquetearle a nadie, ella era poco femenina y carecía de elegancia y sutileza.

(…)

Al otro día en medio de Historia Lily se estaba por quedar dormida pero el insistente parloteo de Chasse a su lado se lo impedía, que sí Chasse era un chico divertido y con el que siempre era agradable mantener una conversación pero en esos momentos la pelirroja solo quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

–Y luego tu hermano derribo a Scott de la escoba ¿Puedes creerlo? –Termino por relatar el chico la pelea entre James y Claire Scott.

–Viniendo de James lo creo. –Contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

Unas mesas más atrás Maxwell tomaba apuntes de todo lo que el profesor decía, sin perderse un mínimo detalle porque sabía que luego debería de prestárselos a Lily ya que Historia no era su fuerte. Pero dejo de escribir cuando capto la mirada que esta le enviaba, él solo gesticulo con los labios un _"Coquetéale"_ sin emitir sonido alguno.

Y Lily le hizo caso pero todos sus intentos de coqueteo eran horribles, no servía para eso y Maxwell se lo confirmo al salir de la clase.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso de pegarle un cachetazo, Lilian? –Pregunto aun riéndose de lo ocurrido. –Pobre chico lo has dejado tonto, bueno más de lo que ya era. –Susurro lo último sonriendo de lado.

– ¡Oye! –Exclamo sintiéndose ofendida. –Yo solo pensé que eso era algo así como coquetearle, ya sabes como aquella chica hizo con Scorpius. –Contesto apenada.

Aun sentía vergüenza por haberle hecho eso al pobre de Chasse quien la perdono de todas formas.

–Lo bueno es que te invito a salir. –Le vio el lado positivo el chico Nott tomando entre sus manos todos los libros que Lilian llevaba.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno esto ha salido de la nada, bah de mi cabeza hueca y por una cuestión de bueno coqueteos. Más bien resulto de una charla con mis amigas sobre el coqueteo._

_Bien, no planeo muchos capítulos pero más o menos otros dos capítulos más. Creo que eso es todo, ha sí hace un tiempo que no escribo así que quizás me cueste volver al ritmo de antes pero bueno lo voy intentando._

_Desde ya se agradecen los comentarios que vayan a dejarme._

_Saludos._


End file.
